Hunting Vampires
by hater of reality
Summary: The Power Of Three is called on to check out some killings in Seattle at the time of Victoria's kill Bella plan.
1. Ended break

I don't own Charmed or Twilight

PiperPOV:

"Leo". Where could that man be. I could never find him when I needed him. Not that I needed him right now, it's just that we haven't seen a demon in a few days. It was nearly a week since we sent someone back to the underworld. Time like this doesn't come around that often.

"Leo", I tried louder this time.

Blue sparkles filled the room and then Leo was standing in front of me.

"Finally" I said as I greeted him with a kiss.

"Too long I guess? And how's my little man going?" He took Wyatt out of my arms and started to coo to our child as he rocked him back and forth.

"I finally get time off from demon hunting and you can't show your face around here... no... around _me _for two minutes? Where have you been? And yes it has been too long."

"I'm sorry love, I know you don't get a break that often, that's why I've been up there trying to get this break to go for as long as possible for you." He rolled his eyes to the ceiling, and the heavens above, when he said 'up there'. We both knew he was talking about the Elders, yet none of us said their names unless we wanted them to know we were talking about them, which didn't happen often.

"What do you mean as long as possible?" Then it dawned on me. Our well deserved break was about to end.

I sighed. "What is it now?" I couldn't be more aggravated. It was bound to happen though. When would it all stop?

"You might want Paige and Phoebe to hear this too. And I don't really want to have to repeat myself. If that's ok with you, of course?" I sighed again.

"Paige is in the kitchen and Phoebe is at work." I looked at the clock. "Actually she should be in the car coming home right now. Give her ten minutes." Leo also looked at the clock and I heard a little rubble as his stomach told him that it was dinner time.

"Why aren't you in the kitchen?" He asked surprised. I was normally in the kitchen getting dinner ready for Phoebe to walk in and sit down to. Today was different though.

"Paige got board, and wanted to give me a break, so she's cooking dinner tonight. I'm not allowed in the kitchen." I told him as I remembered Paige telling me to back away from the kitchen door half an hour ago.

"Hmm. Maybe you should check on her before she burns the kitchen down." He joked. Paige didn't cook often and the last time she did, she set the set the pan of chicken she was frying on fire.

"Give her some credit. Her cooking isn't that bad, just her chicken. Now come help me set the table." We walked out of the family room and into the dining room, grabbing plates as I walked towards the table.

As if on cue, Phoebe walked through the door as soon as I set the last plate down.

"Hmm, what smells delish. Weird, but good... Piper isn't that Paige's job?" She looked at me questioning. I sighed.

"Paige is cooking tonight." I told her.

She groaned at that. Leo snickered behind me. I gave him a glare.

"Don't worry, it's not chicken. I hope."

At that Paige walked in holding a bowl of salad.

"No, it's not chicken." She glared at us and we all burst out laughing. She huffed then walked back into the kitchen, returning seconds later holding a pan full of fried fish. I must say it looked delicious.

"Mmm, that looks great Paige." Phoebe told Paige.

"Thankyou Phoebe. Well dig in, and remember to leave room for desert."After I had finished I started feeding Wyatt the food that was left in his bowl and not on his face, table or the floor. Then I remembered Leo saying something about the end of our break.

I sighed. "So Leo what was it that you were saying about our ended break?"

My sisters groaned at the word end.

"Well the Elders are concerned with some killings going on up in Seattle. They want you guys to go and check it out."

"Can't some other witch do it. It's just some killings and it's rather far for a job for us." Phoebe had to wine. Anything to prolong our break.

"Well other witches in the area did look into it. One was killed and so the others all back off. Looks like a job for the charmed ones."

"Killed? How many killings are we talking about?" Paige just had to ask.

"Well it started with about one a week but the numbers are increasing and there are also the disappearance of some teenagers."

"Well their goes our weekend." Paige muttered.

"So when do we leave?" I asked.

"I've already booked you a room on the outskirts of Seattle. Hopefully we can leave tomorrow." Tomorrow. We all groaned at that.


	2. Remembering

I don't own Charmed or Twilight. I do own a computer though.

Piper POV:

We arrived around lunch time the next day. There was no time difference for us in Seattle. We entered the hotel where we were staying. It was more of a caravan park than a hotel. Cabins were scattered around a pool and tennis court. The reception was just before it. Leo went and signed us in. My sisters and I waited in the car. When he can back, he looked at a map and told me to drive our rental car left just before the pool.

"Oo, are we close to the pool?" Energetic as always: Paige.

"I'm not sure if you'll have time for that, Paige."

"What no holiday after the job is done?" We all laughed.

"Ok, so maybe you will get to use the pool. Pull up at number 52 Piper." I parked under the shade of a tree next to the little cabin which was to be our house for the next week or so. We all got out grabbed a bag or two and followed Leo up the couple of stairs to the cabin.

We walked into a small but wide open room. On the left, next to the window, was a round table with six chairs around it. On the left was a kitchen. If you could call it a kitchen. It was so small. Benches with a small sink, next to a small white fridge. A small microwave on a shelf above a small stove. This was going to be hard.

We continued to walk down the small hall way. Two doors on the left led to two bedrooms, both with single beds covered in flower printed quilts. Next to the bed was a small (no surprise) bed side table. The beds where on the right while the left held the cupboard. At the end of the hall was a third bedroom. Slightly bigger than the other rooms, it held a double bed with the same floral print as the other beds. There was the same bedside table on either side of the bed. Next to the cupboard on the left was a crib. I wasn't sure how Wyatt would cope in a new place, we'd just have to find out.

On the other side of the hall, opposite the bedrooms was the bath room. The only room reasonable in size. It had a shower on the left, a spa bath against the back wall and a sink on the right. The toilet was in through the door next to the bathroom.

We finished unpacking and then decided to have lunch.

"So, where do we start?" I hate to ruin the fun, but it had to be done.

As if asked upon Phoebe gasped as she was pulled into one of her visions. We all watched her and waited.

When she finally opened her eyes she had a confused look on her face.

"Leo, do... vampires exist?"

"Why wouldn't they?" Great. We were dealing with Vampires, without the Book Of Shadows.

"Book Of Shadows." Paige cried out, and with that she orbed out.

"Why does she do that without us?" Phoebe looked at me questioningly.

"Well vampires would explain the killings. Phoebe, what did you actually see?" Leo asked.

"Um, some red hair women with her mouth over a young teenage looking girl. Maybe 15. Her eyes were red. Creepy."

"Can you tell when?"

"It was nearly dark. Twilight. They were on a side alley. Near a place called Restaurant Zoe. It might have been tonight. It was the past, I know that. The past is set, the future is always hazy and unsure."

"Ok. After dinner I'll orb you guys over, then come back here to stay with Wyatt. Call me if you need me."

As if called for Paige orb back in then.

"What you got, ditcher." Phoebe asked.

"Sorry, I kind of went on reaction. Anyway, vampires normally have red eyes. The easiest way of telling. Yet someone added later in the book that they have come across golden eyes, though they didn't write why. They also have very pale skin, are very beautiful, very fast and very strong. Piper you'll have to be quick. There was also some stuff on how they eat and change people but I don't think that's relevant."

"Well were going to try and catch a vampire tonight then."

"Oh, wait there was more. The only way to kill a vampire is to rip it to shreds and then burn the pieces."

"Eww, gross Paige." I couldn't help it and Phoebe's face told me she was thinking the same thing.

"But that's meant to be really hard as their skin is very hard to tear. I'm not sure how where going to do it. The book didn't have anything on tearing something to shreds, just blowing them up."

"Maybe my power will be strong enough to blow her up."

"Yeah but then we would be able to burn the pieces, then the vamp could repair herself."

"Oh, it just keeps getting better and better. Now they can repair to."

"If you can get through them, yes. Burning is the only way to be sure they don't repair." This was going to be hard.

"I think we need help." I said. I looked at the clock. "I hate to say it but we have less than six hours left before this thing kills again and none of us know or have time to find way to... tear... a vampire apart." I shuddered as I said this. I know we deal with gross nearly every day, but they all blew up. Barely any remains to think about.

Then I looked at my husband. He hadn't said anything in a while. His face was deep in thought. His eyes told me that he wasn't sitting here with us. Well in his mind's eye anyway. He must be remembering something from his own time. But what?


	3. Vampire friendly

I don't own charmed or twilight. I do own a cute dog calender though.

"Leo!" I pulled him back down to Earth.

He turned to look at me. "Hmm?"

"You with us hunny?"

"Sorry I was just thinking about someone I met in my war days. Nice kid. Bit young though. He stopped fighting after a while. I got worried about him. He started hanging around the wrong crowd. Then one day he changed. I never thought about it before, but his eyes turned red."

We all gasped.

Leo looked said. "He must have been turned. He was such a good kid to." Phoebe was sitting next to Leo, so she put a hand on his shoulder to comfort him. As soon as she touched him she was sucked into another vision.

"Wow, two in the same hour."

"Paige shut it."

When Phoebe came back to us her face was really confused.

"Jasper?" It was a kind of question to Leo.

Leo looked shocked. "Yeah that was the kid."

"Well his still alive. But he's got the golden eyes now. Whatever that means. He was with other golden eyed vampires. Maybe they could help us. I mean what is stronger than a vampire, why another vampire of course." Phoebe looked at Leo as if asking for permission. Leo looked thought full.

"I don't know, they may be dangerous. One, you guys could handle on your own, but I whole clan. Let me go first. If it's safe I'll come back and get you."

"Oh no you don't. How about you take us all now and we stay close enough for you to orb out if threatened."

"I'm not risking Wyatt to. Where is he going to stay in all this?"

"How about I stay here with Paige and Wyatt, and you guys go." At least Phoebe understood my need to stay with Leo.

Leo looked a bit upset with this, but defeated. So it was settled. I was going with him to meet this Jasper.

"Come on then." I grabbed his hand.

"We'll be back for dinner." He told my sisters. I could already see Paige start to complain about being left out of the action, but it was too late for her to do anything. We were covered in blue light and I no longer felt whole.

When I did fill whole again we were standing at the bottom of some stairs of a magnificent house.

"Wow" I breathed. "It's beautiful."

Leo gently pulled me up the stairs. It was quite. All I could here were mine and Leo's footsteps on the wooden stairs.

Leo knocked on the door. It was immediately opened as if the person had been standing right behind it, expecting us somehow. A gorgeous young blond haired man had opened the door. I was shocked as I looked into the most beautiful golden eyes I'd ever seen. Actually the only golden eyes I'd ever seen, and it wasn't about to be the last. Some instinct at the back of my mind told me to run away and to never come back, but I was overcome with a calm feeling and I pushed the uneasy feeling out of my head.

"Leo?" The guy at the door whispered so low I nearly didn't hear him. His face was full of shocked. "It's not possible. I saw you die."

"Yeah well I'm not the only one to change since then." Was all Leo could answer back with.

"Jasper, don't leave our guests at the door. Let them in." I heard a chimed voice from somewhere in the house. Jasper slowly, still shocked, unblocked the door way to allow us entrance. Leo squizzed my hand and walked over the thresh hold.

The inside was even better than the outside. The wide open area had couches faseing a t.v. The start of a kitchen could be seen and a massive staircase lead away on the right.

In the centre of the room, sitting on the couches near the t.v. was a group of people. They were all looking at us. They all had gold eyes as well. All except one. She was also pale but not as pale as the rest of them. She had brown eyes that matched her brown hair. She was human.

Human. Here. Was this not a coven full of vampires?

The boy sitting next to her, holding her protectively, focused his gaze on me. What shocked me next where his words.

"They know."


	4. Confiding

I don't own twilight.

Short and sweet.

P.S. this hasn't been re read and looked over, though i will if i get enough complaints.

Then I heard a growl. I looked towards the sound. Beautiful didn't even cover what this blond girl looked like. She was way more gorgeous than anyone else in the room. He faced frightened me. A lot. She looked ready to... kill me. I hid behind Leo.

"Rose calm down." The guy sitting next to her tried to calm her. It didn't really work, she continued to give me death glares, so I looked away.

The older looking man stood up and walked towards us. Though he was older he was still beautiful and young, just older than the others.

"Jasper do you know these people." The guy who opened the door snapped out of his trance of looking at Leo shocked and looked at the older man.

"I don't know who the girl is, but Leo here was a doctor when I was in the war." Everyone in the room gasped.

The brown eyed girl was the only other one to answer. "But how...?"

"I've got to agree with her. How?" Jasper looked at my husband again.

Leo laughed at that.

"I'm not human." Urgh. I hated when he put it that way.

"I know, I can smell that." Jasper looked at him questioningly. Smell? How could you smell a white lighter from... someone else.

Leo laughed again. "I'm like a guarding angle. It's a bit difficult to explain." You got that right.

A pixie looking girl came over and stood next to Jasper. "Why does she smell different to?"

"Come now. Now you're being rude. My name is Carlisle." The older man spook to us. "This is my wife, Esme." He pointed to the older looking women in the group. Again beautiful, as she smiled at us.

Carlisle continued around the room, pointing everyone out.

"Rosalie" The one who had growled at me. "Emmett" the boy next to Rosalie. "Edward and Bella." So Bella was the human.

"You already know Jasper, and this is Alice." He finished pointing to the pixie next to Jasper.

"What do you mean by I smell different?" I couldn't help myself. Curiosity got the better the me.

Leo looked at me, then looked at Carlisle as if asking permission to tell his life story. Carlisle gave a short nod and Leo looked back at me.

Vampires can smell the difference between their own kind and others. I smell different because, well, I'm not human technically." He looked back to the rest of the group.

"This is Piper. She might smell different because she's a witch. Though I wouldn't have thought that would change her sent." Bella gasped. Carlisle looked as if the meaning of life had been answered for him.

"So.... powers than?" The pixie looked over excited. I didn't know someone could look so excited.

"Would you like me to show you?" She screamed in delight at this. I grinned then turn to look at Leo.

He saw my grin. "You wouldn't dare."

"Oh come on spoil sport, please." Again he looked defeated. He prepared himself for what was to come.

"Fine." With that I raised my hands and blew him up. Everyone in the room gasped, everyone but Alice. She grinned at me. Not the reaction I expected. Leo orbed back. Alice laughed as everyone's face turned to relief.

"I can also freeze time. Well slow it down technically." I was sure if this would work on vampires. It worked on most demons, but I was still unsure.

As if he read my mine, Edward asked me to try freezing Alice. Alice looked at me gleefully for the challenge. I held up my hands and froze her.

"Alice?" Edward asked.

She looked at him, then walked towards him. Then she turned to me.

"Can you undo it." Confused, I did as she asked. Then she ran back to me so fast that all I saw was a blur.

"Well I guess that didn't work." I told them.

"Actually Alice was moving at full speed the whole time." Every Vampire looked at Edward surprised.

"I don't get it." I confessed.

Alice answered me. "I ran back to you at full speed. I was trying to run that fast when I walked back to Edward. I had to talk as fast as possible to get you to hear me as well. You can't freeze us in place because were too fast, but you can slow us down to a normal pace." Well that made sense.

"Well I think it's only fair that we tell you that I a manipulate powers." Jasper told us. That would explain the calm feeling when we walked in the house. Jasper continued: "Alice can see the future and Edward can read minds." That explain even more.

Leo looked at me. "Phoebe's calling. You explain, I'll be back." At least one of us felt safe here.

"Don't worry we won't eat you." Damn mind reader. Edward just chuckled at that.

Leo gave me a peck on the check and orbed out.

"Well, let's see. I have two sisters. Phoebe has visions. Future, past, present. Though she can't use it whenever she wants, it normally just happens randomly. She can also levitate. Paige is half white lighter. She can also orb, that funny blue light thing that Leo did. She is also telepathic, though her white lighter side changed how that power works. Then there is mine and Leo's son Wyatt. He's still a baby, so he's powers are still developing. So far he does pretty much the same as what Paige does."

"Sorry to sound rude but that still doesn't explain why your here?" Rosalie didn't sound sorry at all.

"Oh, sorry. But we kind of have these leaders. Again it's hard to explain. Anyway, they told us about some killings in Seattle and told us to go and check it out."

"What she's trying to describe is like Volturi, but for her kind." Edward clarified for them.

"I have one question that we were wondering about though."

"Shoot." Alice said.

"Why are your eyes gold?"

"Ahh, easy question." Emmett I was starting to notice was like a giant teddy bear. Strong looking but fun to have around. "Were what we call vegetarians. We only at veggies."

"Eww, Emmett tell the story right." Alice looked at me. "We only eat animals. Any food doesn't appeal to us, nor just it even get though our stomachs." Well that was good to know. I would be making dinner tonight, not be it.


	5. Victoria

_Sorry for taking so long to update this story. I just really got into my two other stories and was working on them more. But the reviews increased for this story I decided it was time to give you guys the next chapter._

_Oh and I don't own twilight or anything charmed, well besides the books for both and the whole series of charmed on dvd. Did anyone else notice that Prue death wasn't properly shown. It stops with Piper and Prue dying and no one being around this time to save them. Next episode she's gone._

Leo orbed back in with my sisters. They looked really scared.

"Alice what's wrong?" Jasper was by her side.

Alice was just standing there unresponsive with unfocused eyes. What had happened?

I looked back at Leo and my sisters. They were all watching Alice.

I looked back at Alice. She seemed to snap out of her trace then.

Phoebe spoke before she had the chance though. "The red eye changed her mind. She's not hunting tonight. She's coming here."

"Red eye? Who is she talking about?" Bella asked and Alice answered her.

"Victoria." Bella whimpered and Edward made a hissing sound at the back of his throat.

I looked at them. Bella had hidden into Edward who was hugging her protectively.

"Alice, how long?"

"48 hours at the max. Those deaths on the news... the reason your here... they're all newborns." She was looking at us again.

I heard all of their family gasp. I thought I heard Leo do the same, so I looked at him questioningly.

He answered my look. "Newborns are vampires that have just been turned. For their first year after their... rebirth they are stronger, more powerful, confused and emotional. They are very dangerous when not controlled."

Alice continued. "Except these newborns were made for a reason. Victoria's mate, James was killed by Edward. He had good reason but let's not get into that. Anyway, Victoria thinks that it would be a fair deal to take Bella away from Edward. Mate for mate."

This had seriously gotten out of control. Bella was our innocent. This is who we had come to protect, but doing so with... vampires was going to be hard.

"Wait, did you say mate for mate?" I looked at Leo. He looked really surprised and shocked and was that... a look of confusion.

"Oh, I need a camera. Leo don't you understand something for once?" Paige had to mock him. I would never do it and it was just in Paige's nature to expect it.

Everyone laughed at Paige, even if it was an awkward one.

"Yes, I can be confused once in a while." Leo had his fake mad face on. It was so cute.

I walked over to him a hugged him. "Why can't they?"

He looked up to the group, "No offence," then he looked back at me, "but isn't that obvious Piper."

"Look who you're talking to."

The Elders had never approved of our love and had done everything possible to separate us. I spoke my next thought that we both relied on out loud.

"Love conquers all." I looked up at him and I saw my love reflected in his eyes.

"Eww, guys we're in public here. No mushy stuff." Trust Paige to break the ice.

Again an awkward laugh filled the room, though it was more cheerful than before.

"Sorry to break the happy emotions going through everyone right now, don't worry I'll keep them there, but what are we going to do with an army of newborns?" Jasper's words should have killed the mood but I was feeling the same as before with Paige's jokes, if not better.

"Right. Well so far there are around 40 newborns, though they are killing each other in frustration. Their numbers are dropping. The way their going we'll be fighting probably around25-30 newborns. That doesn't include Victoria herself." Alice continued to drop the mood though none of it really sunk in as depressing.

Bella was close to tears. I just heard her whisper, "why?"

"Bella please understand it's not your fault. Please try. You're making this hard for me. We will get her, no one will die." How was this hard for Jasper? Oh right, empath. Jasper looked like he wanted to comfort Bella, but kept his distance.

"So what are we going to do?" Paige was always eager for action and if trouble didn't come to her, she often went looking for it.

"I don't think you should do anything. We don't want to put you into any trouble. This is a life and death situation. I can't ask for your help." Carlisle, I think it was, told us. Keep us out of trouble, yeah, sure. Paige will find a way in weather they wanted it or not.

Paige snorted. Of course she would find this funny.

"I'm sorry, it's just that we fight for our lives and the rest of the world on a regular bases. This isn't going to stop us, just because we get help for once." Paige explained.

"You think that we're helping you? This is our problem, not yours."Edward spoke for once.

"Hardly. It's no coincidence that we're here. We were kind of sent." Edward just pinched the bridge of his nose as I spoke.

"Decisions made Edward. Give up. You seem to be losing a lot lately don't you?" The pixie looked at him with a huge grin on her face. What was her name? Alice?

Then she turned to Bella with a blank face, all smiles gone. "Bells, phone."

Bella gave her a confused look. Then the phone rang and Bella face showed understanding as she stood up to get it.

Edward looked at Alice questioningly. Then he looked mad. She hadn't said anything. Or had she?

This was getting confusing.

Edward got up and followed Bella. I started rubbing my temples.

Alice turned back to us. "We'll have to see how you go with us. Call it training if you will. Tomorrow at sunset."

"Alice stop making decisions without us." I hadn't heard her talk yet. I think her name was Esray or something. Weird name.

Alice let out a small sorry and Carlisle took charge again. "How about you let us talk this through and we'll call you. Do you have a number where we can contact you?"

"Yes" I gave them our mobile numbers before we said our quick goodbyes.

"I'll show you to the door." The lady that talked before and I remembered her name to be Esme, stood up.

"That won't be necessary." Leo told them with a smile. He grabbed my hand as Paige did the same with Phoebe. "We don't often use doors."

Then the room filled with blue light and I was no longer standing in the grand living room with seven vampires.


	6. Idea

_I don't own twilight or charmed. Though living in either world would be alright._

_Oh and some commented saying that Phoebe is an empath as well, which I had totally forgotten about because a) she never really used it that much and b) it can in very late in the show. So just for the sake of saving me the trouble, in this story Phoebe doesn't have that power yet, just like how Chris isn't born yet and Leo hasn't lost his whitelighter powers. Anyone who doesn't like that can do read another story, because even though I love people reading my stories, it's written for my enjoyment as well as yours, so I'm going to continue anyway. _

_Sorry if that sounded mean, that wasn't the intention. Now on with the story._

"So what are we going to do?" We were sitting around the table back at the room. Leo had gotten Wyatt back from the local town's day care centre and he was sleeping in our room at the moment.

"I don't think we have much of a choice. We don't have the strength to kill vampires. There aren't any potions or spells that would pull apart something and keep in intact enough for you to burn it." Leo reasoned.

"So what are we suppose to do? Slow them down enough to make it easier for the other vampires to get rid of them? We still don't know if we could trust them." Phoebe asked.

"I think we might have to stay out of this one." Leo still reasoned.

"No way. Can't Phoebe make up another brilliant spell of hers?" Paige whined. Anything to get into the action.

"That's Paige, but normally we still have some help from the book. Potions or something. And even then my spells result in blowing up." Phoebe.

"Can't you just word it so that they won't blow up? Maybe just fall to pieces?" Paige.

"That would take up to much magic and energy. There is a reason that they're still vampires. Magic can't solve everything. You know that." Leo.

This was like a yoyo. Or maybe a tennis match. It just kept going around in circles until one of us came up with an idea. Usually it was Leo.

This time it was me.

"That's it. Magic can't solve everything." They all stared at me like I had grown another head.

"Yes, Leo just said that." Paige.

"That's not my point. Think about what magic can't do. What it caused the worst problem for us, yet wouldn't fix Phoebe."

Phoebe's face turned sad as I brought back the memories.

"Prue?" She whispered.

"Yes. And why couldn't magic fix it?"

"Because it was tampering with death and the greater purpose." Paige said joyfully as pieces were starting to fall into place.

"Exactly. Vampires are considered dead aren't they? Like zombies but using blood to survive. Though they aren't fully dead, they're still half human. That's why I couldn't freeze the girl. Not because she was stronger but because I only froze her human half. She had to use vampire speed to move."

I felt like I was teaching a class. This still hadn't dawned on them.

"So? How is that going to help us to kill them?"

"Well why are the newborns stronger?" This was the last piece of my puzzle. If I was right then my plan might work.

Know-it-all Leo answered my question. "Newborns are stronger from the amount of blood still running through them from their human life."

Yes. I grinned.

"So even though their actions are more vampiric then human, their body is more human. If there is still blood in them then it has to be stronger then what ever eats away and uses it for their strength..."

"Venom." Leo interrupted.

"Whatever. My point is that the blood must still be in their veins, where the venom is using it. Any new blood drunken after that is used up in the stomach, unless there is some special vampire organ made, their organs should still be human."

"I'm still lost." Paige wasn't the only one still sitting there with a confused face.

I sighed. "Is it possible to move the blood from the veins to the stomach or remove it all together?"

"This is getting gross."

"Is that possible?"

"Power Of Three might help."

"They're still partly human. Take that away and their vampire side dies with it. Just like if you were to remove the all environment off the planet. Human's can't live without it, but it can live without us. Vampire's can't live without human's, but human's can live without them. I freeze the human, I delay the vampire." I tried again.

"This is still confusing, but it might work. I guess that means we're seeing some vampires tomorrow." Paige was talking. Phoebe had gone quite when I had brought up Prue. It was still a touchy subject between us. I only made it through by ignoring the fact that I was talking about Prue instead of death.

"We need to call them." Said Leo.

But we didn't get the chance. My phone started buzzing as soon as Leo had opened his mouth.

"Hello."

"Hi. We thought you might like to come around earlier, so we can talk. Then we can practise at sunset. Oh and if you don't mind, some werewolves are coming to, but we'll explain that all tomorrow. Is that alright?" The over excited voice talked to fast that I barely understood a word she said. It was obvious that Alice had gotten over excited. About what, who knows.

"Umm, ok. What time?"

"Umm, Carlisle I'm doing just fine, hold on one sec. Come on, give me the phone back. I'm sorry I talked to fast, I'll slow down, just let me talk to our new friends. Pleeeeeeeeeeease.

Alice, no. Calm down." This was all background notice. I hadn't even heard the phone being passed to another person.

"Hello, Carlisle speaking. Sorry about that, Alice can get a little excited sometimes."

That was an understatement. Lucky the mind reader wasn't here now.

"That's ok. It's Piper by the way."

"Well anyway, you have our number, there is no pressure in coming around tomorrow. Discuss it with your family and call us if and when you decide to come around."

"Ok. That is very kind of you. I will talk about it with my family and we'll get back to you."

"Thank you." Then he hung up.

"What was that about?" Leo asked.

So I told them what had just been said and what had happened. Alice's actions lightened our mood. We had gotten really down after Jasper's power had worn off.

"Well it looks like we've got some vampires to see. Maybe we could find a spell to hide our thoughts or something." Paige commented.

"Maybe we shouldn't. It might make us look like we've got something to hide. Just watch your thoughts tomorrow." Leo was right. We didn't need another fight to look forward to.

"I've never had to think about thinking before."


	7. an ghost writing

Hey I'm sorry for never updating this story, but I kind of just lost interest in it. So I have some options for any readers. I don't have time to do this story as it's on the bottom of the to-do list, so it either finishes, it goes on hold until my next holidays (June) or this story gets ghost written. It's totally up to you guys.

For those who don't know, ghost writing is pretty much the opposite of beta's. An author has other writers/people write chapters or stories for them. When the 'ghost writer' is done with the chapter or story the original writer pretty much beta's the work, spell checking it and changing it to their liking.

So in this case, if anyone wanted to, they could write the chapter's for this story, I'll then check it and post it. Of course you'll get all the credit.

So if anyone wants to PM me and we'll figure it out.

Otherwise we'll all be waiting for June. Up to you.

Oh and just a bit of trivia, for anyone who know the story Animorphs, a lot of people don't know that from about book 13 onwards it was 'ghost written'.


	8. Trust

_Guess what babysitting achieves. A new chapter for you where I don't own anything of the originals. Oh and don't worry about the last 'an' since I'm back into writing this story :D_

We arrived at the house a little before sunset. I was finding it hard to think about not thinking and then try to not think about not thinking otherwise the mind reader would know I was trying to hide something. I sounded like I was crazy. My mind wasn't even making sense anymore.

We stood uneasily inside the front door with the rest of the family sitting on the couches. It felt weird and akward to be just standing there.

We exchanged pleasantries again as I tried to remember everyone's name.

Jasper, I think, sighed. "I apologise for Alice..." We all looked at the pixie who was actually bouncing on the balls of her feet while twirling in a circle. "... she has been on a high since she saw your plan, except she thought you might enjoy the fun it telling it to us."

"Is she always like this?" I asked.

Edward laughed along with soft chuckles from the rest of his family. "Pretty much."

We slowly went through this morning's realisation. Alice bouncing was very distracting to begin with but she slowly calmed down as the rest of the family quickly caught on and she no longer had a secret on her side.

"It might just work." Carlisle said thinking out loud.

"That's if it's possible. I mean is it possible to take away someone's humanity?" Jasper asked.

"To take away someone's soul." Squeaked a small voice I barely heard her. She sounded unsure, but Bella was onto something. Edward frowned at her and I felt like I was missing something.

"Perfect." Phoebe cried.

We all stared at her. "I can rhyme soul quite easily. The other one was a bit hard. I mean who can rhyme human form or something along those lines." She rambled.

"Should we know what she talking about?" Asked Edward.

I sighed. "Phoebe is normally the one we go to for rhyming up spells."

"I need a pen and paper." Phoebe said. Esme walked out of the room to go get one.

"Can you make this specific or is it going to hit all of us?" We all stared at Emmett. "What?" He'd been so quite I had realised he was still here. Though his family were staring at him with shocked faces.

"Hey, I can say something smart once in a while. Just don't expect another one for ten years." He laughed at their faces.

Edward sobered up first as he seemed to listen to something outside. "The wolves are here."

"What, that time already?" Carlisle asked.

"Wolves?" Paige asked as confused as the rest of us.

"We have some wolf friends, werewolves, if you will. They've agreed to help us. There sole purpose is to protect humans from our kind." Carlisle answered.

"Okay."

We all walked out the front door, vampires in the lead. I don't know what I expected to see in the front lawn. A few dog sized wolves maybe, but that wasn't what met my eye when we walked out. First off there was nothing different. I had no idea how the vampires knew there was anyone around, but they headed for the tree line of the forest.

Next I finally noticed huge eyes peering through the undergrowth. They all seemed to be at our own eye level. I found that hard to believe until one steeped out into our view. It was huge, and even that was an understatement. It was like a wolf times ten. Okay maybe not that much, but it was still pretty big.

I heard Phoebe squeak from behind me. These were defiantly not werewolves, so not werewolf dangerous, but that left me wondering what they were exactly.

"We'll explain later." Edward suddenly said out of the blue.

"We've found a clearing not far from here, though we might need to find one closer now." Edward kept explaining to the wolf.

"Hey don't worry about distance because of us." Leo spoke up.

Edward sighed. "You'll see at the clearing." Edward answered no one again.

I realised then that he was talking to the wolves. Leo was talking again and I kind of blocked him out while trying to wrap my head around the idea of these wolves possibly being human, or something close to it.

Everyone took off running and I snapped back to reality.

"I'm keeping tabs on them. We've probably got five minutes." Leo answered my unspoken question.

I sighed. "So can we trust them, and the wolves now too. There not werewolves are they Leo?"

"No. I don't think they even really know themselves what they really are. Something to check out when we get home. As for trust you'll have to go with instincts." Leo answered.

"As always." Paige sighed.

"They'll be ready soon. There just training tonight, but I think we should still be ready. Like you said, we still don't know whether we can trust them or not yet."

Leo walked over to me and took my hand. "Ready?"

"Sure."

I looked at my sisters just in time to see Paige grab Phoebe's hand as both swirled off into blue light and the unexpected.


End file.
